


Oneshots that came to me in a dream (or in class, or on a road trip, or in the middle of the night when I should be sleeping...)

by thatoneweirdone



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneweirdone/pseuds/thatoneweirdone
Summary: Just whatever my weird head decides to be inspired to write, but not inspired enough to make it a lasting thing.





	1. That's what you get for helping a stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo...   
I had a sudden rush of creativity.   
And boredom.   
Yep spending 9 hours in a car gets you bored.   
Who would have guessed that.   
Whatever.  
Spoiler: it's not well-written.

Frank was on his way home from a long shift at the bar, walking by himself to his flat nearby.  
He hated working in that place, surrounded by people and forced to interact with them to keep them drinking as long as possible.  
Sunken in his thoughts he wandered the dark streets of New Jersey, praying that he wouldn't have to encounter anyone all alone in the middle of the night.  
He froze in his tracks when he heard someone groan in pain.  
"Hello?"  
Again groaning, now louder. He hesitantly neared the source of the sound, anxiously tugging at the sleeves of his long hoodie.  
The silhouette of a young man sitting up against the wall caught his eye.  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
No answer, but the man tried to turn around to look at him, then flinched in obvious pain. Frank stepped closer to have a better look at him.  
Dark, unkept hair covered most of the mans face and a pair of bright eyes whose colour Frank couldn't quite define flashed at him.  
"A-are you hurt?"  
He crouched down in front of him and tried to make out any injuries.  
The man was breathing rapidly and holding his stomach.  
When Frank tried to touch his shoulder a blood-covered hand shot forwards and gripped his wrist.  
"Can- I need- please"  
Frank stared at the blood that was now on his hand too in shock.  
"Fuck what happened to you? You need a hospital!"  
He fumbled with his pocket to get his phone and an ambulance, but the stranger stopped him again, pulling at both hands and staring into Franks rather dark eyes.  
"No- please don't ju-just need rest okay?"  
Frank nodded slowly, not breaking eye contact.  
"N-no ambulance." He repeated.  
"Fine. I won't promise anything but I can't leave you here. Someone's gonna rob you-or worse. If that didn't happen already." He mumbled the last part to himself.  
"Can you walk?"  
The stranger attempted to pull himself up, but groaned in pain and fell back again.  
"Alright come on."  
Frank quickly pulled out of his hoodie and pressed it at the source of the bleeding.  
"Hold this."  
Then he lifted him up, one arm around his waist and using the other to hold him upright.  
They slowly stumbled forwards.  
Luckily Frank only lived a block away, so even through the stranger was significally taller (and heavier) than him, he managed to carry him all the way to his small flat.  
He slumped him down on the couch, then proceeded to turn on the lights and lock the door.  
When he turned around, the man suddenly stood right in front of him, towering over him.  
Frank flinched back when he grabbed his wrist with extreme strength and snatched the key from his fingers, proceeding to crumble it in his bare hand.  
"What the-" Frank couldn't even finish his sentence before the man fell forward, landing in Franks arms.  
He instinctively caught him, otherwise he would have landed straight on his face.  
When he slowly lowered him to the ground and turned him over the stranger layed there motionlessly, his eyes closed.  
He had fainted.  
"What the hell." Frank mumbled.  
He tried to open the front door- locked.  
"Great."  
He angrily stared at the stranger.  
Then the huge bloody spot on his shirt caught his eye.  
"Shit."  
He quickly pulled him away from the door and fetched his medical kit from the bathroom.  
Now with the lights on, he could see how rapidly he was loosing blood, so the wound had to be worse than he thought.  
He cut away the ripped shirt the man was wearing to get a better look at the injury.  
When he did, he almost fainted himself.  
Whatever was left of the strangers torso looked like his ragged shirt.  
The longest cut from the top left of his stomach down to his right hipbone was bleeding intensly, covering his pale skin in a bright red.  
Luckily the mans guts had remained mostly in place, Frank probably wouldn't have managed to deal with having to look at dangling organs.  
The other cuts and rips didn't make the thing easier to look at.  
He should have been dead shortly after being injured, but he was still breathing flat and fast.  
Frank pulled himself together and wiped away most of the blood.  
Crusts of dried blood indicated that it was already healing.  
He tried to stop the bleeding by applying pressure again, then he cleaned the smaller cuts and improvised a bandage that covered the mans whole stomach and a part of his chest to keep pressure on it.  
Only now Frank noticed the tattoos scattered all across his chest, neck and arms.  
He absently ran his fingers over the dark lines imprinted in the mans skin, and let himself take a closer look at his face.  
High cheekbones and a strong jawline made him rather attractive, a small nose and not too full lips completed the image.  
Suddenly his eyes fluttered open and stared right back at Frank.  
He looked away quickly, shuffling backwards to lean against the wall behind him.  
The stranger took a few deep breaths, staring up at the ceiling and then slowly sat up supporting himself with his arms.  
He still cringed at the pain, holding his mess of a stomach. When he noticed the bandage he pierced Frank once more with this weirdly intense stare.  
"What's your name?" Frank asked to overcome the silence.  
"Gerard."  
"I'm Frank."  
Gerard gave him a nod.  
"Why'd you break my key? We're trapped in here now."  
"Exactly."  
Frank felt his stomach drop. Why did he trap them inside on purpose? What did he want from him?  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Go ahead."  
"How are you still alive?"  
The man chuckled. "Is it so bad?"  
"Well most of your stomach is turned to shreds. How are you still talking to me. You should have died from blood loss minutes after being attacked."  
"Conclusion?"  
He was unaturally calm, he acted as if it was nothing to worry about and kept looking at Frank in a way he couldn't quite read.  
"Who did this to you?"  
"None of your business."  
"This is my home and you're bleeding on my floor. So tell me what the fuck happened."  
Frank was getting impatient now. The whole situation and the mans whole behaviour made him uncomfortable, adding the fact that he let him into his flat.  
After a short staring contest Gerard sighed.  
"Can you help me up? I wanna sit somewhere not on the floor okay?"  
Frank nodded und put his arms around the mans torso to help him stand up, when from one second to the other Gerard's weak, limp body turned to steel in his arms.  
Before he could scream he was pushed into the wall, Gerard's face inches from his.  
His stare had something different in it now, something wild, dangerous.  
Like a predator watching it's prey.  
Franks breath caught in his throat while he struggled against Gerard's grip without sucess.  
He was trapped between the wall and him.  
"What are you doing?"  
His voice seemed to have given up.  
Gerard just stared back.  
Suddenly Frank realized.

He wasn't human. No human could do this. No human behaved like this.

"I'm sorry." Gerard whispered and lowered his face to Franks neck.

White pain shot through him when sharp teeth tore into his neck, ripping open the skin and flesh and allowing warm blood to soak his hoodie.

He screamed.

He screamed and fought and begged but his fists were useless against the inhumanly strong body, his fingernails couldn't break the pale skin enough to leave noticable damage.

Soon, his movements grew slower and weaker.

Eventually he just stopped fighting, felt the hot tears stream down his face, felt Gerard's mouth moving against his skin, felt his teeth rip deeper into his flesh.

Frank shivered, a sudden cold overcoming him, like all warmth had been absorbed from him.  
His head grew light, his limbs grew heavy.

He closed his eyes.


	2. All done for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire boyfriends are complicated. Gerard is a Vampire and lives with Frank, who is human. He tries desperately to find a way around drinking human blood, but Frank won't watch him suffer like that anymore.

I found him hunched over the toilet again, even more pale than before, if that was even possible. The crimson around his mouth and the toilet told me enough. 

"I'm sor- Frank? I'm sorry I just-" he coughed violently, spitting a mouthful more into the bowl.

"It's not working. It still hurts and I can't- I don't-" he sobbed quietly.

I reached out to him slowly, grabbed his shoulder to steady him. He let himself sink agains my chest. 

"I'm so sorry Frank..." 

"Shhh..." I murmured, stroking his tangled, unkept hair to comfort him at least a little. 

I hated seeing him like this, starving himself and fighting agains his own nature. 

"Gee you can't keep doing this. It's killing you." 

He sniffed and pulled himself up. 

"No. I can-I have to! I'm not hurting you again-" he was interrupted by another wave of pain and nausea. Clutching his stomach he stumbled in direction of the fridge, where he had stored the animal blood. I rushed after him, taking the bottle from his weak grip. 

"Stop it." I sighed grimly, looking at my mess of a boyfriend. 

He was incredibly weak, barely standing upright and I could see the hunger in his eyes. 

The knife from the counter felt heavier in my hand than usual, but maybe that was fear weighing it down. And pity. He had fought for this. He tried everything for me. He didn't want me to be in love with someone who drinks human blood for gods sake, but there was no other way, and I was not planning on loosing him over his stubborness. 

"Gee you're gonna hate me for this but there's no other way. You tried everything. It's okay, you hear me? I love you." 

He stared at me, confused. Tears rose up in his eyes as he realized what I was about to do. His voice was weak.

"Please don't." 

Too late. He immediantly snapped into a predator. The look in his eyes, his body language, everything about him screamed monster. I stood still, honding out the palm of my hand, where a little pool of blood was forming. 

"I still love you Gee." 

He lunged. Within a split second we were on the ground, him on top of me, his lips on my neck.

The sharp pain of his fangs piercing through my flesh and ripping it open to reveal what he needed shot through me, but i didn't fight. I didn't want to make this harder for him than it already was. 

Soon I felt my head grow light with the blood loss and the affect of his poison and my body went limp. 

Then, finally, he stopped. Pushing off of me and retreating until his back hit the wall behing him, breathing heavily. He was still fighting it, the urge to pick up where he had let of clearly visible in his eyes. 

I slowly sat up, leaning on the kitchen drawer for support. He was still breathing fast, but that wild look slowly faded and my Gerard took back control. He wiped away the droplets of blood on his chin and took another deep breath. 

"You alright?" I asked, still feeling dizzy and weak. 

He frowned. "I hate you." 

"I know." He gave me one of his half smiles and went to pick me up. Good thing, because I was slowly but surely drifting off. I recognized the soft matress of our bed right before I slipped into the darkness of sleep. 

The last thing I knew was his cold body pressing to my back and his arms around me.


	3. Not A Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines goes undercover as a human, it goes wrong.

Until now the kidnappers hadn't suspected a thing, but it was obvious the second one if them started beating him. The blood smeared across his cheek and dripping from his nose was in no way human.  
"Fuck- DAMIEN COME HERE!"   
Nines grunted and tried to sit up, but the man kicked him in the face again and the handcuffs limited his movement to curling up on the ground in an attempt to shield his face from the humans. The other one stuck his head into the room with an unnerved expression.   
"What?"   
"The fucker's an android."   
"What the fuck?" The one adressed as Damien stepped into the room fully and took a closer look at Nines, grabbing him by the hair and forcing his face up to look at it. Again, the blue tint of thirium betrayed Nines attempt at appearing human.   
He could imitate them to perfection, if it hadn't been for the blue blood. He had been built to imitate, infiltrate, hunt. To blend in in every eviroment, no matter the circumstances. One special feature of his even being able to mask the LED at his temple, but all of that was useless from now on. He sighed under his breath and de-masked it. A faint yellow glow entered his field of vision as it illuminated the rather dark room.   
The two men were still pondering their options (their processing speed was rather slow, even for a human) so he preconstructed his.   
"Hey fucker look at me!"   
The RK snapped back into real life when Damien shoved him backwards.   
"Let's just fuck him up and dump him. Not like he'll be missed judging by the place we found him. Ugly piece of shit."   
The other one (Nines hadn't been able to determine his name) nodded in agreement and they stepped closer.   
"Fine." He growled, this time loud enough for them to hear. Within the blink of an eye his protocols kicked in, new objectives flashing across his vision.   
He had the whole fight planned out and calculated by the time they realized he wasn't gonna let them beat him up. 

>Preconstruction complete  
>Objectives: -eliminate threats and report back to DPD

>Execute Preconstruction<

And he did. The perfection of his movements, things working out exactly as he predicted them was the most satisfying thing to watch. Nines leaned back internally, his work was done.

>THSiwog<

He snapped out of it.   
What was that? What did it mean?   
He frowned, distracted by the anomaly in his code, and promptly got hit in the face. He dodged the second blow quick enough, but now he was completely out of his rythm. Trusting his reflexes, he dodged further and tried to get an upper hand, but the humans had used his distraction to find a weapon.   
A steed rod hit him hard, red warning notifications and damage status blaring behind his eyelids.   
The android dodged again (he was really getting good at this) and managed to catch his attacker in a chokehold. The other one froze.  
"Drop the weapon or I'll kill him." Nines stated coldly, while trying to figure out what was going on in his head. More warnings had popped up, one of them labled "Software instability". He shrugged it off and concentrated on the scene before him.   
The other man had slowly lowered the steel rod, but not let it go as Nines had ordered.   
"Drop. The. W-" his voice glitched out. It glitched out. That was impossible.

>HswRNG<

>ThiwrN<

>THISIWROG<

>THIS IS WRONG<

>THIS IS WRONG<

>THIS IS WRONG<

Nines let go of the man and stumbled backwards, crashing into the wall behind him.

Wha>THIS IS WRONGshutdown imminent<

>several biocomponents damaged<

>shutting down...<


	4. Not so cold anymore, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a drawing I saw on pinterest. Nines breaks the ice he usually hides underneath and gives in to something he'd longed to do for a while...

Cold. Calculating. Sharp and very spare in words.

That was all Nines had ever been. 

Gavin wasn't even sure he was deviant, the only indicator for that being him choosing his own clothing and sometimes ignoring direct commands if he thought he knew better.

Otherwise, Nines was a machine. No emotion, not even a single human-like reaction, shock or anger or sadness or even just annoyance. His partner had been trying to provoke a reaction for the past months, but nothing.

He almost seemed to resent doing anything that was unneeded to complete his mission, never stopping to rest if not necessary to avoid damaging himself. 

His success rate at cases was immense, and of course instead of taking pride in that, he just nodded at the praise he was given and continued to work. 

Having that in mind it surprised Gavin even more when, one late night shift as he was slouching back into his chair (only Nines and him were left in the precinct the rest of the team had gone home by now), a cool hand brushed across his slightly bruised cheek. He looked up to see Nines standing next to him, towering over Gavins chair, standing as perfectly still as only an android could.

His face stayed cold as always, steel eyes veiled by his dark lashes as he traced the blues and greens blooming across Gavin's collar bone and up his jawline. Cold fingers danced across his jaw and cheekbone again, stopping when their eyes met.

"What are you doing?" Gavin asked quietly, unable to move. Nines didn't answer. Instead, he leaned down, bringing his face closer to Gavin's, seemingly to inspect the scratches and cuts on his face, but his eyes stopped on his busted lip. 

"Nines?" 

He couldn't deny how badly he wanted to close the space between their lips, to finally resovlve that unbearable tension that always seemed to linger between them, but he was afraid. Very afraid. The android still didn't show any emotion, his face blank and cold as it always was. 

"Nines."

Those steel eyes snapped up to meet his. He gasped at the intensity of Nines' stare. His insides felt like they were boiling. Nines exhaled, cold air hitting Gavin's lips. 

"I apologize.This is unprofessional." The android finally spoke, still not moving back. Gavin watched those perfect lips move, curl around the words they were forming. 

Fuck it.

He jolted forward, crashing his lips into Nines' . It lasted only a moment, shock surging through Gavin as he realized what he had just done, Nines frozen in place, unmoving.

He pulled back. "I'm sorry." 

He went to get up, but Nines planted his hand on his chest and pushed him back down into the seat, grabbed his jaw once again and almost forcefully pulled him into another kiss. 

And oh did he move this time. 

Gavin melted into it, gasping as their tongues clashed together and buried his fingers in Nines' hair. Short pants escaped him as he tried to make up for the loss of air, but Nines wasn't letting go. He climbed on top of the chair, hovering over him and holding onto the arms of it to steady himself. 

Gavin's one hand that wasn't tangled in Nines' dark locks moves to his chest, fingers tracing his collarbone and up his neck to his hairline. He whinced when Nines sucked on his bottom lip, re-opening the split that had been left there from his last fight, but he couldn't care less. Finally Nines let his mouth go, giving him time to breathe. 

"Jesus Christ." 

He panted, fingers still moving through Nines' hair, tugging at a few strands here and there. Nines looked at him, a spark of worry in his eyes and his lips colored by the blood he could taste on his own lips as well. Gavin slowly stroked his tumb across his cheek, taking in those perfectly sculptured features, and smiled.

"Wanna do that again?"

"Yes please."


End file.
